


Docked for Repairs

by InnocencePoisoned



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Knotting, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocencePoisoned/pseuds/InnocencePoisoned
Summary: Sara had meant to give Kandros a tour of the Tempest, but she made the mistake of starting in her room.(Self-indulgent PWP because I want more Kandros love.)
Relationships: Tiran Kandros/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Docked for Repairs

Kandros loved how small she was under his hands. He loved how he could wrap his hands around her waist and have his talons touch on either side. He loved that he had to bend over to kiss her senseless. But more immediately, he loved how tightly her pussy clenched around his large finger.

She gasped, fingers finding hold behind his fringe. "Fuck, just there, Tiran."

He growled, dragging his tongue over the column of her throat. He curled his finger within her, rubbing at the rough patch of skin that made her mewl. Her back arched on her bed, hair splayed out across the covers. She was beautiful.

"Do you like this, Sara?" He rumbled deep in his chest. His thumb caught her clit, rubbing in tight circles around the nub of flesh.

She nodded vigorously, biting her bottom lip. "I want to come," she breathed, voice pitched higher. "Please,"

He wasn't a man to let her beg for long, not when his palm was slick with her wetness and her nails were digging into the soft parts of his skin. He pulled her face against his, slotting his mouth plates against her lips and running his long tongue across her teeth.

His finger thrusted in her faster, his calloused knuckle stimulating her entrance while a blunted talon rubbed along her walls. She clenched tightly around him, pulsing and throbbing under his hands.

"Come for me, Sara," he said to her, pulling away just far enough that he could watch her face twist in pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut, little pricks of tears in her eyes lashes. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, drawn out long for him.

Her breath was uneven, shaking, but a smile curved her lips when she looked at him. He slowly slipped his finger out of her, careful to avoid any discomfort while she was still so sensitive.

"You're always so good to me, Tiran," she said, placing a quick kiss to his nasal plates.

He stood from his position kneeling over her, taking a moment to remember their surroundings.

On the Tempest, in her view overlooking the dry docks of the Nexus of her room. She wanted to give him the official tour while her crew was on shore leave, but somehow they ended up testing the durability of her bed instead.

She sat up, pulling off her hoodie and bra to toss them to the side. Her pants and underwear had long been discarded by his quick hands. Now she sat naked in front of him, a drowsy sated smile on her lips.

"Your turn," she said.

"Are these windows one-way?" He asked her instead, gesturing towards the darkened glass curve.

She followed his gaze to a human family gawking and pointing at the Tempest from the docks. She giggled, imagining the kind of scandals that would evolve if they were actually seen. "Afraid of putting on a little show, Tiran?"

He turned back to her to growl playfully. "Oh, I'm all game, but can you do it, _Pathfinder_?"

Her answer came in the form of her swaggering hips as she bent over the viability console, exposing her wet folds to his eyes.

He used his knee to kick her legs further apart, gripping onto her hips to pull her against him. He had long been unsheathed, his casual clothes gone when her pants disappeared. His cock slotted between her ass cheeks, pre dripping onto the small of her back.

Even from this angle she appeared so much smaller than him. Kandros wasn't a modest enough man. He knew that he was quite large even for turian standards. When they first started sleeping together, he would often worry about whether he was hurting her. But all his worries were shut down when she took him to the hilt and rode him roughly before one of her missions.

"Spirits, you look good." He said to her, sliding his length over her.

She arched her back, tilting her hips higher for him. "I'd look better locked on your cock."

He chuckled roughly. "Oh, that I know." He grabbed himself by the base, aligning his dripping tip to her swollen pussy lips.

With a long push of his hips, he seated himself fully within her. She was tight, clinging to his cock as if she couldn't exist without him. Her walls pulsed around him, slick coating his length. He had to give her a moment to adjust. They both enjoyed a bit of roughness, but their sizes meant that they needed at least some precautions.

It didn't take long before she was pushing herself back on him, taking him deeper inside her. "Fuck me, Tiran,"

And he could never argue with that.

Leaning over her back, careful not to push his carapace into her, he grabbed at her breasts, pinching her nipples between thumb and talon and filling his hands with her flesh. His hips pulled back, the slick on his cock growing cold outside her body, before snapping forward with a growl.

He thrust into her, pussy clenching wildly around him, the wet slick of his length sliding into her not loud enough to cover her tiny gasps and moans. He let go of her breasts to spread her cheeks apart, giving him a view of her pussy clinging onto his cock as he moved inside her.

"Spirits, Sara. You feel so tight and wet around me, a sleeve made just for my cock." He groaned out. Steading his stance, he thrusted into her faster, brushing over that spot that had her back arching and her mouth opening.

"So good, Tiran, you fuck me so good,"

He growled, sweeping hair off her neck and running a hand up her spine. "I want to knot you." He stated. "I want you to cum on my cock and take me so deep into you that you will taste my cum."

He wasn't usually the dirty talk kind of person, but with Sara, he was a man reborn.

She moaned sharply, as turned on by the thought as he was. "God, yes. I want you to cum inside me, I want your knot. Please fuck me harder, deeper,"

There was only one way to do that, and luckily he was a resourceful man.

He left her briefly, much to her disappointment, only to turn her over. He placed her to sit on the console, lifting one leg to place it next to her and spreading her out for him. He took a moment to look at her, wet and dripping for him, his precum already a mixed mess with her slick.

Her hand drifted down, fingers spreading her lips and teasing her clit. She beckoned him in with her fluttering eyelashes.

This time he didn't need to wait for her, and slid to the hilt immediately. She pushed her hot skin into him when he began his rough pace right at the beginning. Her hand found the back of his fringe, teasing the unprotected skin.

A heavy growled rolled through him, much to her delight. His thrusts were hard and fast, the ribs and ridges on his cock dragging along her walls while the blunt tip battered the entrance to her womb.

He could feel her squeezing around him, a tight vice fitted perfectly to his shape, dripping slick out around the seal of her lips. One of his hands found its way to the back of her head, pushing her towards him for a kiss consisting of mainly his tongue dipping into her mouth.

He could feel the heavy weight of his cock growing with each push into her, still small enough to drag it in and out of her.

Sara loved it. Her gasps and moans turned to incoherent mutterings and breathless sighs, the hand not behind his fringe toying with her clit, flicking and rubbing at the red flesh.

"I love it, Tiran, I love your cock," she said unprompted, fingers briefly touching the slick length of him connected to her to collect enough wetness to rub onto her clit again.

He growled, the column of her neck calling to run sharp teeth over the delicate skin as she stretched her head up for him. His knot grew bigger, now a slight audible pop as he plowed into her cunt. "Spirits, Sara, fuck. Tell me how much you want it,"

She obliged him. "Fuck me, Tiran. Shove your knot inside my pussy until I'm bursting full with your cum. Fuck me until I squirt all over your cock."

And Spirits, she was hot. Her tight, wet cunt gripping onto his cock, dripping from her lips and spilling between her thighs. The sleeve of her pussy the perfect temperature to keep all his cum warm, until it would spill out of her when he fucked her again.

"Can't squirt when I'm locked inside you, sweetheart," he pointed out with a growl. Already he could feel her tensing up, nails taking down the back of his neck. "Better cum for me before I knot you and full you up."

" _Fuck,_ " she spat out. "Make me squirt, please, Kandros. Make me fucking squirt my cum all over your cock."

And thankfully he knew exactly how to do that, even if it meant pulling nearly completely out and fucking her hard with the tip of his cock, angling his hips so that he pounded against her g-spot. It meant that most of his cock was out of her, but it also meant he could close a hand around his knot and make sure he didn't cum without being inside her proper.

"Yes, yes, yes, _fuck me_ ," she cried out, voice pitched higher and higher, eyes squeezing shut. Her fingers were a blur in her clit, rubbing the flesh raw, her other hand pinching and pulling her nipple.

He rammed that sweet spot over and over again, the slick sound of wet flesh a siren's call to him. "Do it, Sara. Fucking _cum_."

And it was enough to tip her over. A sharp cry fell from her lips, the pressure of her squeezing walls strong enough to shove his cock out of her body. But the effect was worth it. A strong jet of cum shot from her pussy, hitting his throbbing cock and coating it even more in her. Her eyes rolled back, hips shuddering. Her squirting interrupted only by her own hand as she furiously rubbed it over her cunt, prolonging the experience and causing a mess of her own cum everywhere.

Kandros couldn't stand it, the sight of her back arched, fingers tugging hard on her nipple, hips jerking against her hand and the steady stream her spasming cunt provided. He shoved her hand away, the last squirt of cum wetting his torso and his knot, and jammed his cock into her still clenching hole.

She cried out in response, overwhelmed and oversensitive, but so _fucking happy_ to have his fat cock inside her again.

"Look at you, spraying your cum all over me," he growled, catching her chin in his hand and turning her blissed out face towards him. "Such a fucking slut for my cock and my cum. Do you want it, huh, Sara? Do you want my fucking cum inside your dirty little pussy? Want me to fill you up like my little cum-dump?"

She nodded, a bit of drool having made its way out the side of her mouth. She looked like she had been fucked silly, ready to take whatever he gave her. "Please, Kandros. I love your cock, want your knot inside me. I want you to cum inside my pussy, fill up my womb."

Spirits, could she have said anything better? "You want my fucking cum? Want me to breed you, keep you around as my personal slut?" He was dangerously close, but a miracle he was still going.

"Gonna cum again, Kandros," she warned. "Want to cum around your knot."

He grabbed her by the hips, angling himself perfectly to slot in _all the way_ , his knot finally catching in the tight heat of her cunt, finally settling against her sweet spot, the slit of his cock pressed against her cervix.

He shuddered, groaned deeply, mumbling a few more words to get her to orgasm again. "Yeah, feel that fucking knot inside you, squirt around my cock,"

She couldn't, of course, not with how he had plugged her up full of himself. But he still felt her trying, a steady drip of her liquid falling out from around him, a warm clutch around his cock.

It only took the knowledge that he was inside her, that he was _breeding_ her to trigger him.

His heavy cock twitched, hot cum pouring out of him directly against her cervix, jet after jet of pressure filling her up, stretching out the tight walls of her pussy to submerge his cock and knot with his own cum. There was no space to leak out of her, not with them locked together, and a primal part of him was satisfied that he had successfully bred her - because what else could come from such a large load spilling inside her?

But the rational part of him, the one that had taken a backseat for the past half hour, knew that Sara was most definitely _not_ going to get pregnant from a turian, even if her infertility transplant wasn't in place.

But his cock hoped, and that made the sex so much better.

She was panting, heavy, shuddering breaths that made the droplets of sweat on her skin roll down her chest. But she looks happy, smile tugging at tired lips, lines of tears by her eyes crinkled when she looked at him.

"You're perfect," she mumbled, half drowsy, smiling.

"You're only saying that because you want another orgasm." He replied.

She chuckled. "That's just an added benefit of having your cock inside me and your purring vibrating around my clit."

Indeed, it had happened on more than one occasion that she could get off one last time when he pressed himself against her clit and purred like he was doing now. It was uncontrollable, the purring, when he was as happy as he was now.

"But not really," she continued. "I think you've already worn me out for the day."

He carried her over to her bed, keeping their pelvises pressed securely together. It was going to be another ten minutes at least before he thought it safe enough to attempt to pull out of her. There was a limit to how much roughness was sexual and how much just plain hurt, and Kandros wasn't going to test that limit.

Her hair spread on the bedsheets, eyes glazed over and slightly tired. He had always thought she was rather beautiful, not strikingly so, but a more subtle, careful beauty that only emerged at times when he wanted to see it. Like now.

"I'm not sure how much time we have left until my ship gets more crowded," she said eventually, one hand petting the side of his mandible.

"I thought you said that it was empty for the day?"

She shrugged. "Supposed to be. Sometimes a crew member or two sneak on for some reason or another."

He leaned down to lick at the shell of her ear, a mask to cover up for the shudder that rocked him when he felt another spurt of cum leaving him. "I'm sure SAM will warn us beforehand."

"Noted, Pathfinder," came SAM's monotone reply from the speakers around them.

Sara groaned, tightening her legs around his hips. "That reminds me: SAM delete all footage of my room from the last hour or so."

"Is there anything else, Ryder?"

Sara looked to Kandros, biting her lip. "I lied. Do you think you could go another round?" She asked him.

He tested the solidness of his knot still tied within her. It would take a while but after he pulled out, the sight of his cum leaking out of her red pussy would probably be more than enough to get him hard again.

Kandros could have sworn that he heard resignation in SAM's voice when Sara told him to wipe the next two hours too.

Eventually she did actually give him the grand tour of the ship, and they only stopped to make out twice (against the side of the Nomad and the VidCall table), before SAM warned them of a few crew members making their return.

"Kandros!" Peebee said, only slightly shocked to find the head of Nexus security so close to her definitely not illegal pod of items. "Ryder! What are you two doing here?"

"I was giving Tiran a tour of the ship," Ryder answered, swiping away the navigation console in front of them. Kandros was particularly interested in the helm of the ship, especially how she fit into all of it.

" _Tiran,_ right," Peebee eyed him up and down, both looking more and more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.

Drack appeared behind Peebee, giving both Ryder and Kandros the look of an old withering krogan. "I may be old but my nose is working just fine. How 'bout next time you kids clean up a bit afterwards."

Kandros was glad turians couldn't blush, but Ryder wasn't as lucky, who went as red as the Nomad's paintjob.

She cleared her throat, refusing to meet eyes with Peebee, who looked like it all just clicked in her head. "We'll be going now. See you guys later?"

And with that she took his hand and nearly sprinted with him off the ship. Kandros thought that that was as awkward as it could get, especially considering that he only just remembered himself that one of the reasons the Tempest was docked was to replenish water supplies and that they had both omitted a shower. It was practical at the time, but it was a serious problem not five minutes later when they met Jaal, Liam and Vetra on the docking platform.

Jaal had wrinkled his nose but gave them both beaming smiles, but Vetra looked accusingly disgusted at Kandros, who sheepishly admitted to himself that next time he really shouldn't try to actually mate with Ryder until they were both clear somewhere for a week or more.

"What was that about?" Ryder asked him at the door of his apartment after their hasty retreat.

"Turians sort of do this thing where we, so-to-speak, mark our claim. Vetra could smell it on us." He explained sheepishly.

"She's never given off that reaction to the smell of sex before though,"

Kandros pretended that the thought of Ryder having sex with someone else didn't quite bother him. "It's supposed to smell gross to any other turian, to avoid the... _mates_ , for lack of a better word, going to someone else."

Something seemed to click in her head. She grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his gloved knuckles with a little giggle. "Is that what all that breeding talk was about? I thought you were just trying to be kinky."

Again, he was glad he couldn't blush. Instead, he leaned down so that he could rumble his words directly to her ear. "That's what my knot is for. We don't do that with just anyone."

" _Oh,_ " she said softly.

Kandros chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to help fund my next caffeine-fuelled writing session? Donate to my Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/innocencepoisoned


End file.
